


Hayffie Acapella Battle

by Oliver_Harvey



Series: Project Titanic: The Hunger Games [2]
Category: The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 03:15:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5441420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oliver_Harvey/pseuds/Oliver_Harvey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haymitch and Effie are the best at what they do: acapella. Unfortunately, the couple are no longer together and both want the solo... Who will get it and will they ever work things out?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hayffie Acapella Battle

"Guys this is a big deal. If we win this, we go to the inter-state category of acapella. This no retirement home gig, this is major." The lead singer and coach of the 'Strictly For Song' acapella club was getting stressed about their big performance the following Friday, and there was still no soloist. "Effie! How about you do the solo?" He asked. A brightly dressed woman stood up immediately from her chair and smile around her at her fellow singers. "I would be honoured to do so coach." Without warning, a tall, blonde man stood up on the other side of the group. "Hang on coach, I want to do the solo." Effie looked around and gasped in horror to find her ex-boyfriend putting himself forward for the solo. The coach rolled his eyes slightly at the presented situation. He waited for people to offer and he got nothing, he asked someone and suddenly there are two people willing to fight for the opportunity.

"Ok Haymitch," the coach addressed the blonde man. "I want you to prepare 'Simply the best' by Witney Huston and Effie," the coach was now talking to the woman dressed mostly in neon pink but with gold stilettoes. "I want you to prepare 'Phoenix' by Fall Out Boy. Both of you will have a backing track because they require the music and both are a challenge to your vocals. Come and see me before our next rehearsal, in two days, to show me what you've done. I'll reveal the winner at the end of the rehearsal."

Both Effie and Haymitch groaned but sped away after the rehearsals to work on their songs as best as they could. Effie wanted to win so she could prove to Haymitch that she didn't need him in his life. Haymitch wanted to win to prove o Effie that he was over her. Yet secretly, neither wanted to win because they didn't want to see their competition lose or become sad. The two days sped by quickly and Effie turned up to the rehearsal three hours early. The room wasn't even open that early, so the coach was surprised to see her when he turned up a couple of hours later, with Haymitch close behind him. "Ok you two eager song nerds, stand either side of the room and get ready to sing your songs. I'll get the backings lined up on here."

Haymitch shot a quick glance at Effie and she tried not to blush or smile. He felt a surge of adrenaline when he saw a hint of her smile and faced the opposite direction. He had to win. Effie tucked a hair behind her ear. She had to win. Haymitch went and put on an outstanding performance. He didn't try to sound the same as the original song and made it his own, but still got to all of the highest notes. The coach thanked him and played Effie's song. She too gave an incredible performance. She had edited the track as well so that it was slower and more to her preferred genre. At the end of the groups rehearsal, both of the, stayed behind to hear the verdict from the coach. "I've chosen Haymitch to sing the solo because he didn't change the song at all. Effie, the idea was to sing in that style or at least keep the track as original as possible. Well done for showing the technical skills though."

Effie began to cry and Haymitch's grin fell off of his face. He wanted the solo and it annoyed him that it hurt not to see Effie with it. "Coach no thanks, I can't take it," he said. The coach sighed and sat down on a nearby chair. "Whatever. Just one of you do the solo and decide quickly." He pinched the bridge of his nose in despair. Effie wiped her eyes and lapped her arms around shouting at Haymitch to leave her alone and just take the solo. "We broke up weeks ago so just take the solo and leave me alone!" Haymitch felt like his heart had shattered. "Effie I never wanted to break up with you! I love you!" The coach groaned and let the room, carrying on with his day. Effie sat down on the chair the coach had left, and put her head in her hands. "Haymitch I can't do this. I need to move on." 

The blonde man shook his head and strode over to the frantic woman. He took her boy her shoulders and stood her up, wrapping his arms around her and placing a kiss firmly on her lips. He broke away and looked her straight in the eyes. "I want to be with you Effie." She giggled and kissed him back. "Ok then," she said.


End file.
